Oneshots: Holiday!
by TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi
Summary: My collection of oneshots for the holidays! The highest rating this will be is T.


HEY GUYS! WASSUP?! IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay, I've decided that for every holiday, I'm going to write a one-shot!

Even though it's late, here's one for the fourth of July! HAPPY B-DAY AMERICA!(the 4th of July is the U.S.A.'s independence day)

I don't own Shugo Chara! or the gorgeousness that is Ikuto (WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IKUTOOOOO! ToT)

PS: Just try to pretend that all of Shugo Chara! takes place in the U.S.A., please. c;

* * *

The entire park was full. Screams could be heard all around the field, yelling in anticipation for the fireworks to begin.

"Thank you!" The band's singer said through the microphone, trying to get the audience to quiet down. "Before the fireworks start, please welcome the mayor of this city!" The crowd clapped for the mayor when he came up onto the stage. When people finally got quiet the mayor spoke.

"Hello to everyone! Welcome to our Fourth of July celebration. This could possibly be the most people we've ever had join us for this. You know…" As the mayor continued on, a pink haired girl in the crowd named Hinamori Amu sat with her family and paid no attention at all. All she could think about was a certain cat boy with cobalt blue hair and stunning sapphire eyes. _It's been four years since that day. _

Four years ago, she had been twelve and about to go into middle school. She was sixteen now and in high school (Her charas had gone back into her heart soon after Easter was defeated). On that day four years ago, she had to say good bye to one of the most important people in her life.

_Wait. Why am I thinking of him all of a sudden?! _Her cheeks were tinted pink as she thought of him. _Ikuto… why did you leave me? I know that you went out to pursue your dream, but I wish so much that you didn't have to go._ Ikuto had become famous very fast. He had concerts around the world and released many CD's, but he had never come back. The day he said good bye, they had spent time together at the old amusement park-which ironically was torn down to make the park that she was in now. While they spent time together that day, she slowly began to question how she felt about Ikuto, and realized that she loved him, with all of her heart. She sighed sadly as she pushed back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She tried to push him to the back of her mind and focus on what the mayor was saying.

"…years ago. They-" Someone that had just walked on stage was whispering something into the mayor's ear. He nodded and the person left. "Ladies and gentle men, we have a special surprise for you all. Please welcome the world famous violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The crowd went wild with delight at the news of such a famous musician coming to perform for them.

Amu was shocked to say the least. She shook her head thinking that she was just imagining this. _No! There's no way he's really here. Stop getting your hopes up! Even if he _is_ here, his feelings have probably changed after such a long time._

But she realized that it wasn't her imagination when she looked up at the person on the stage. It was a tall man in his early twenties. His hair was a dark blue, and even though his eyes were closed, she knew what color they were. He held a violin to his shoulder and his long, slender fingers held the bow as he started playing. It was without a doubt, Ikuto.

_Ikuto…_ Amu's large honey colored eyes spilled over with tears of joy as she listened to the sound of his violin. It was a sweet tune, so unlike the others she's heard from him. She could hear the happiness in the melody, but also a hint of uncertainty. When it was over, Ikuto put his violin down gently and turned to smile at the rabid audience. After a few minutes the noise started to die down, and Ikuto spoke into the microphone.

"Hello," he said, making multiple girls faint at the sound of his beautiful voice. "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I hope you enjoyed my song. I know that this wasn't planned, but I have a reason for coming hear tonight. I want to say something to everyone." People started murmuring things to each other, wondering what he had to say. "Four years ago, when this entire field was an abandoned amusement park, I had to leave someone very dear to me."

Amu's heart was beating faster and faster at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard his voice in such a long time…

"I came here tonight to say I'm sorry to Hinamori Amu." Amu's heart skipped a beat. _What?! M-me?! _Her family looked at her with their mouths hanging open. "Amu, I don't know if you're here tonight, or if you can hear me, but if you are please listen," Ikuto started again. He was very confident in his words, even though he knew that they might not be heard by Amu. "I know that it's been a long time since I left, and I said that I was never going to see you again." Amu was getting nervous; she didn't know what to say. "But, Amu. We've been through so much together in the past. And when I left, it was so hard on me. Every day away from you was long and hard, and without you with me, there were days when I felt like I couldn't go on." Amu was crying a fresh set of tears as she remembered how _she _had felt when he left. "But every time I thought of you're smile, and the time we've had together, I was pushed on. So thanks to you, I've been able to make my dream come true."

The entire audience was being moved to tears with his speech. They all listened intently to what he had to say. "Amu, I want you to know that through all of these years, my feelings for you have never changed." Her breathing hitched, and she could have sworn that her heart had stopped beating completely when she heard what he said next. "Amu, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I have since the day that I met you. I know the chances are slim that you feel the same, but I just want you to know." Amu stayed completely still for a few seconds and let her subconscious take over her.

Without thinking, she stood up and started walking towards him on the stage. It was an out of body experience for her when she was walking, but once she realized she was moving towards him, she went into an all out sprint. _Ikuto! _She had her mind so set on getting to him that she nearly ran into someone sitting in a chair. Amu ran up the steps as Ikuto turned the other way, obviously not knowing she was there.

"Ikuto!" she cried, making him turn around just in time to stop himself from being knocked over by the force of Amu's hug.

"A-Amu?!" he was shocked when he saw her run towards him. "Ikuto! It's really you!" Amu cried into his chest. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Amu… I've missed you," He said as stroked her bubble gum pink hair. She cried for a few minutes until she calmed down, but neither let go of each other.

"Ikuto, you idiot," she said, looking up into his eyes. "Can't you see that I love you too?" His eyes widened at her words. He didn't know how to respond. Had she truly said what he though she just said? Amu had a small smile on her face looking at him. "I love you Ikuto. I have for a long, long time." Before she got a chance to say anything else, Ikuto kissed her. They were both amazed at how their lips fit so perfectly together. They had completely forgotten about the fact that they were on a stage and large crowd was listening and watching them. But even as the crowd broke out in applause and shouts, they didn't break their kiss.

_Boom! Boom!_

They were startled and they broke their kiss at the sound of loud explosions in the sky. Above their heads, the fireworks show had started. The music from the show began, and everyone's attention was focused on the blasts of color in the night sky. Amu and Ikuto both hurried off the stage and went to sit down on the grass together.

Amu leaned into Ikuto's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She put her hand over his and squeezed them tight. _His hands really are still this warm… _"Wow," Amu said as she looked up at the display. "It's beautiful." But all Ikuto could think about for the moment was Amu.

"Yeah…" he said, looking at how much she's changed over the years. _You really are._ Amu felt Ikuto's eyes on her and turned to smile at him. "Ikuto, I really do love you, you know." He smiled back at her and said, "I know, and I love you, too." They both kissed again, leaving the fireworks show long forgotten.

~the end

* * *

Well, i hope you liked this! i had fun writting it, so...yeah!

FYI this takes place after chapter 42 of SC!, and there are references to it spread around.

I hope you enjoyed this! The next update will be... well, it'll be the next holiday, and that's halloween!(I might do one for Amu's birthday)

ja ne! XOXO,

TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi C:


End file.
